Goodbye
by key of darkness
Summary: This story was writen for a friend of mine you has Just finished school, Kina24. Chris goes back to the past to save his mum from dieing, but how will Wy react?


Disclaimers: All apply.

Justin: Hey! /looks at K.D who looks as if she has been crying/ you okay?

Key of Darkness: Yeah I'm fine. Just peachy. My best fiend finished year 12 today. /sniffs/ I'm okay, I swear.

Justin: Kina24?

Key of Darkness: /nods/

Justin: You're seeing her on Sunday though.

Key of Darkness: I know, but I still miss her. I'm just being silly.

Justin: no your not.

Key of Darkness: Yeah I am. Kina, this one is for you. Good luck for the future.

Authors note: this is just a ficlet, a one chappie. And this is also a song fic. The song is _Goodbye _by _Spice Girls. _(Yeah I know, but it was an appropriate song.)

Chris put down the pen and scanned the words that he had just written. He picked the pen up again and wrote a single word at the bottom of the page.

Goodbye...

--Listen little child   
There will come a day   
When you will be able, able to say   
Never mind the pain, all the aggravation   
You know there's a better way   
For you and me to be--

/C-W/

_Wy,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave. I found a way to go back. I found a way to save them. You always said there was another way, and I found it. Again, I'm really sorry I have to leave and you know I'm bad with goodbyes, so I'll just say it._

_Goodbye. I love you, and I will try and find a way to get back once my work is done. Tell dad I love him. I will miss you._

_Goodbye._

The note sat on the bed, staring him in the face. He read it over and over again tears running down his cheeks unchecked.

_Goodbye..._

"Chris." He sank to the floor, the tears falling faster now "Oh Chris..."

_Goodbye..._

--Look for the rainbow in every storm   
Fly like an angel heaven sent to me

Goodbye my friend   
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)--

"Why Chris why? WHY!!!" His fists slammed into the floor, cracking the wood beneath the carpet. "**NO!!!!**"

Leo orbed into the room just in time to see Wyatt slam his fists into the floor again. This time, the wood gave way and there was a gaping hole leading to the kitchen down stairs.

"Wy..." He stopped as Wyatt looked up at him.

_Goodbye..._

His eyes were black. There was only one emotion there, sadness. Pure sadness and grief.

_Goodbye..._

--It's not the end   
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)   
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no   
No no no no--

"He left. He's gone." He said simply. "But I will get him back. No matter what it takes, I will get him back."

Wyatt rose to his feet and Leo could see the dark magick that flowed around his son. "Wy. You're upset. I don't know what about. But don't make any rash decisions when you're like this." He tried to reason with his son, but he knew that Wyatt could tell he was frightened. And he was.

--Just a little girl, big imagination   
Never letting no one take it away   
Went into the world, what a revelation   
She found there's a better way for you and me to be—

His eyes landed on the letter that was still lying on the bed. He walked over and picked it up.

_Wy,_

His heart broke as he read the words. He had gone back to save them. He had gone back to save the Charmed sisters. He had gone back to save his mother.

"Wy..."

"I will get him back." Wyatt's eyes were still deep black, but now there was a different emotion that played in the darkness.

Hate.

--Look for the rainbow in every storm   
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you   
You'll always be someone's baby—

Wyatt started towards the door, but his father's outstretched arm stopped him...

For all of three seconds.

He grabbed it and twisted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!" Leo wrenched his arm free and sank to the floor, watching helplessly as his son walked calmly out the door and down the hall as if nothing had happened. "WYATT!!! COME BACK!!! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!"

--Goodbye my friend   
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)

It's not the end   
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it, time will never change it, no no   
No no no no (You know it's time to say goodbye)   
No no no no –

/I know exactly what I'm doing. / He sent back at his father. / I will find him and bring him back... no matter what it takes. /

/Wyatt. Just wait until you calm down. Then I'll help you figure out what to do. / The only answer he got was the front door slamming.

/ Goodbye dad.../

"/ WYATT!!! /"

_Goodbye..._

_--_The times when we would play about   
The way we used to scream and shout   
We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way

Look for the rainbow in every storm   
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you   
You'll always be someone's baby

Goodbye my friend   
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)

It's not the end   
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)   
So glad we made it, time will never never ever change it

No no no no   
(You know it's time to say goodbye)   
No no no no   
(And don't forget you can rely)   
No no no no   
(You know it's time to say goodbye and don't forget on me you can rely)   
No no no no   
(I will help, help you on your way)   
No no no no   
(I will be with you every day)   
No no no no...—

_Goodbye..._

Key of Darkness: /tears roll down face./

Justin: /passes box of tissues/

Adam: /offers steaming mug of coffee/

Key of Darkness: / looks gratefully at muses/ thanks guys. Oh and Kina24, I am going to call you every Monday morning before I go to school. You may have finished yr 12, but you still have to get up early!!! Hee hee hee!!!


End file.
